The Woman who killed the Doctor vs Bad Wolf
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: River Song meets Rose Tyler. Things happen. I'm not a Rose hater, and I'm not a River hater. So, this is portrayed as (hopefully) accurately as possibly. Please review!
1. The Rose's First Meeting

**A/N: I've seen so many of these fics, so I decided to write my own. I'm actually not neutral on the subject of who is better than who, but I've tried my best to portray both of them accurately. This will have three chapters, so hang on! Discalimer: I don't who Doctor Who.**

 **Chapter One: The Rose's First Meeting**

River looked around, she and the Doctor had gotten separated by some aliens. The impossible man had charged off into their command center on their mothership... Alone. River had run after him, but in her distraction she'd failed to notice the teleport.

So now, she was stuck on Earth with no vortex manipulator, this being one of her days where she relented and left her vortex manipulator inside the TARDIS... Maybe because the TARDIS was a little jealous that she insisted on carrying the thing around for emergencies.

River heard a noise, as if someone had teleported and a bright flash of light came from the alleyway she'd just been down. River unhooked her gun from her belt. A few shuffling noises, a cough, and River whipped around the corner aiming her gun. To her surprise a blond haired girl with full lips and a slim body reacted immediately pulling out a black gun also.

River arched an eyebrow as the girl frowned in puzzlement. Something about this was... Familiar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rose hadn't excepted to find a gun pointed at her face as soon as she'd jumped from the previous parallel universe. Rose frowned. The woman who was currently pointing a gun at her was mature with wild curly blond hair and a full hour glass figure. Unlike her own leather jacket and jeans, the woman was wearing a wide leather belt and a white jacket.

Strangely the woman suddenly cocked her head and smirked.

"Rose Tyler, isn't it?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

River Song's eyes lit in recognition. _Oh!_ She'd seen this girl before, in fact she'd been in this girl's room, and maybe she'd forced the Doctor to confront his feelings, like any good wife would- he'd been bottling it up for _ages_ , it really had done him a world of good to get it all out.

"Rose Tyler, isn't it?"

Rose, she was sure of it now, shifted warily, "Do I know you?"

River placed her gun in her belt, "No." River wrinkled her nose, "Something's off about you... Oh, you've been dimension jumping, haven't you?"

Rose nodded dumbly, "How did you know?"

River smirked again, "Spoilers."

Rose clutched her gun tighter. This woman wasn't reassuring at all. Something was wrong with her, she felt off and dangerous. Very dangerous, even though she wasn't holding her gun anymore.

"Spoilers?"

"Your name precedes you, Bad Wolf."

That was unsettling. Rose decided to take a line out of almost every telly show or book she'd ever read, saying, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know me, but I don't know you."

Rose regretted it, something mischievous sparked in the woman's eyes before she said, "River Song, the woman who killed the Doctor."

In an instant Rose's gun was back up and pointed at her. Rose's eyes widened as she realized that the woman was laughing.

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist!"

Rose's eyes flashed a golden yellow, and River calmed, but her eyes still shone with barely concealed mirth.

"Tell me, now, why did you say that?"

"Why, don't you think that's quite fast, demanding my life story? We haven't even gotten past the introduction."

Rose glared and River's eyes narrowed, "No need to be demanding, Bad Wolf."

"I haven't said anything yet."

River shook her head, "No, but you won't shut up."

"What?"

"Time Lady dear, do keep up."

Rose almost dropped her gun, "There are other Time Lords?"

River relaxed the tension leaving her body, "Not quite. No, I won't explain anymore, no, I can't answer anymore of your questions... Well, I might answer one..."

Rose still gripped her gun, but she spoke, "What is your relation to the Doctor?"

River sighed, "That one will take all week and I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. I killed the Doctor, but I didn't. My parents were his companions- but none of that is possible because, well, he doesn't exist... oh, and he's my husband."

Rose blinked, " _What?!_ "

"Oh my, its time for you to go. One more thing, I apologize for my behavior! I was a bit jealous, younger me, you know- what can you do? To be frank it was my first time meeting one of you that came before, and well, I was a bit more of a psychopath back then. Sorry."

"What?!"

River reached out and pressed the dimension hopper on Rose, who yelped and reached out to bat away her hand just a moment to late. She vanished with a fizz leaving River alone in the alley.

River brushed away an errant curl and turned to leave. A flash came from behind her and River turned to see the Doctor standing there fiddling with his sonic and glancing at the sky at the departing spaceship, "River, where on earth have you been?"

River flashed him a grin, "Just catching up with a friend of friend, Sweetie."

"Friend of a friend?"

"Oh, girl stuff come on."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and sauntered off leaving a puzzled Doctor to sniff the air in a strange familiarity before shaking his head ( _because no, that was impossible_ ) and following his wife into the streets of London.


	2. The River's First Meeting

**A/N: Thank You so much for the review Guest! :D Now, I thought River was a bit OOC, but I was assured she was fine, so hopefully it turned out all right. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

 **Chapter Two: The River's First Meeting**

Rose stumbled and then looked around, frowning. This wasn't even Earth! Rose sighed again, but she heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere. Rose followed it, and her eyes widened as she saw the curly haired woman again! Except this time she was in a prison cell. Rose looked around, there didn't appear to be anyone else here.

"River Song?!"

The woman looked up and her startled face smoothed into a smirk, Rose almost didn't see it.

"And who might you be?"

"Rose Tyler?"

"Who?"

"We just met! A few days... Ago?"

River snapped the blue book in her hands shut and sauntered to the bars. "That could mean anything..." Her eyes lit and she spoke, "You don't know about the time line, do you?"

"Time line?"

"You must've met a later me, Rose Tyler. Rose? Oh, you're the one he talks about, aren't you?"

Rose frowned. "What?"

"He talks about you sometimes. I really should get him to open up more. He doesn't like talking about things, but he needs to get it out! Silly man." River's eyes twinkled.

"Are you talking about the Doctor?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Rose looked around as if she might catch sight of that amazing TARDIS and the pinstriped, trainer-wearing, gravity-defying hair, and all round daft yet familiar Doctor.

He wasn't in sight.

"I need to speak to him right away, really, it's very important."

River laughed, "Like I would have him at beck and call, he's a Time Lord! He's not going to come because I _ask_!"

Something strange glittered there, like this was a test and Rose remembered a thing she hadn't believed that this River had said when she met her before.

"But... You're his wife?" She couldn't keep the note of jealousy out of her voice when those four words flew out of her mouth.

"Spoilers." Breathed River and then a strange wind picked up, with such a foreign yet familiar sound that sent such a sense of longing and homecoming straight to her.

It was the TARDIS.

"Thank you!" Rose cried.

River shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You see, I'm not his wife yet- this is just one of his trips... He needs my help again- to him I'm just Doctor River Song, not his wife... yet at least."

"What?!"

"And you, I'm afraid have to go. The time lines would implode if he saw you at this point."

Rose shook her head, "What?! No! I need to see the Doctor!"

Rose didn't realize how close she was until River grabbed her arm, "Listen!" Suddenly the woman's eyes blazed, "This isn't your Doctor. If you see him again, you'll just hurt him, like all the others. This is my Doctor, he isn't pinstripes and emotions, he isn't leather and big ears- this one is _different!_ "

River pressed the button and Rose vanished leaving the image of a very angry River behind. Why, oh, why did the Doctor pick overprotective companions like that? Okay, she might be a bit of a hypocrite... That Sarah Jane incident.

Wait...

 _"Oh my, its time for you to go. One more thing, I apologize for my behavior! I was a bit jealous, younger me, you know- what can you do? To be frank it was my first time meeting one of you that came before, and well, I was a bit more of a psychopath back then. Sorry."_

Oh...


	3. The Understanding of the River &the Rose

**A/N: So this is it, dear readers. You and me on the last page. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

 **The Understanding of the River and the Rose**

Rose walked the barefoot on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. The sand squished between her toes as gulls flocked overhead and the waves pounded on the shore. Rose looked back behind her. She'd come herself today, she didn't know about... Him. After that last fervent kiss, she couldn't get the other... The other Doctor's face out of her mind. Which was silly, they were the same.

She loved the Doctor, she really did, but she still couldn't get the other Doctor out of her mind. She'd left him after she'd sworn forever. It didn't feel right, not working to get back to him.

Rose sighed and the wind whipped her hair around her face. It'd gotten a bit longer in the year since she'd met the human Doctor, it was just below her shoulder now. Rose leaned down to see a little rivulet of water running out of a small pond...well, Tide pool. The rivulet ran into the ocean waves joining the rumble and the roar- the great melody of the ocean.

Rose sighed and looked up, before squinting. A white figure stood watching the ocean. For some reason it seemed to be fading in and out of existence.

The blond began running, the sand kicking up in the spray and the breeze whipping away the particles of rock and shell. Rose skidded to a stop and the white figure turned, revealing a very familiar person.

The curly haired woman smirked. It was strange, though she was there, the wind didn't affect her hair or her smooth white clothes.

Oh.

"You're not really here, are you?"

"No."

Rose frowned, "How are you here?"

Was it her imagination, or had River's smirk turned into a sad smile? "I'm a hologram, though, it makes it easier that I'm dead."

"What?"

"I died in a library because of shadows. The tenth one, your second Doctor, saved my consciousness in it... The library I mean."

Rose didn't really know what that meant.

River turned her gaze back over the ocean. "He hasn't visited. He doesn't like endings of course. You should know that... How is the meta-crisis?"

"Oh, I don't know... He's..." Rose realized something as River stood there expectantly. River was... Locked in some sort of library. Alone. Without the Doctor. Here she was, thinking about how the meta-crisis wasn't the Doctor, when he was. She had the Doctor, and River didn't.

Rose took a deep breath, "He's daft. Just like him."

River nodded, before Rose dared to ask the question, "Is... Is he alone?"

"He was, but not anymore. Donna, you knew her, she... Had to leave. He can't ever see her again. After all of you left, he traveled alone until he regenerated and crashed in my mother's yard... I suppose that's how it all begins, that man and his blue box just crashing into your life."

Rose returned River's smile.

The two stood on the beach exchanging stories of the Doctor. The pink and yellow human and the bright half Time Lady hologram- a wisp of white against the shore. Both of them the Doctor's wives. One of them turned Time Lady to marry the Time Lord, the other one married to a Time Lord turned human.

The two with the most right to wage a jealous war- conversing with laughs and smirks about the Doctor.

The River and the Rose.


End file.
